Kids Again
by MissaSissa
Summary: A magical mishap turns the adults of Storybrooke into children. Granny, Henry, and Belle are left in charge. One-shot.


Emma giggled as Killian kissed her, reaching his one hand down lower and lower on her denim-clad body. "Hey! Unless you want another hook to match the one you got then I suggest you get your hands off my daughter." David growled. Emma smiled and pushed Hook away, joining her family at their usual booth in Granny's.

Ruby brought over everyone's orders, and everyone quickly dug in. "Get your grubby hands off of my food!" Zelena snapped at Emma. "You're a part of this family now. Nothing is off limits." Emma mumbled through a mouthful of the witch's french toast. "Yes, such a _Charming_ little family." Regina muttered, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey! I heard that." Snow said. Henry hid a smile behind a drink of hot cocoa. Emma yelped as her coffee tipped over onto her lap. "You evil bitch!" Emma yelled at Zelena. "Emma! Little ears!" Regina hissed, glancing at Roland and Neal. The blonde ignored her.

"I think you mean witch, darling." The woman corrected her. "Oh I think I know what I meant." The blonde glared at her so hard she half-expected lasers to shoot out of her eyes. Snow gave her daughter a no-nonsense look, and Emma backed off.

Killian reached over for a piece of bacon off David's plate. "Pirate…" The man growled, grabbing Hook's hand and twisting it. "David!" Snow scolded him. "Dad!" Emma complained, seeing the pained look on her boyfriend's face.

"That's enough!" Granny threw down the towel she was holding and marched over to the table, glasses perched at the end of her nose and hands on her hips. "I will not have you acting like that in my diner! You're a bunch of adults and you're bickering like children. Henry and Roland are acting more mature than the lot of you."

David reluctantly let Killian go. Granny nodded in satisfaction as everyone silently ate and behaved themselves. As soon as Granny walked back to the kitchen, Zelena made the ketchup bottle that Snow was holding explode in her hands, showering everyone in bright red tomato sauce.

"That is _it_!" Emma screeched, jumping out of her chair and tackling the woman to the ground. "Emma Swan you stop it right this instant! We are supposed to be having a nice family breakfast!" Snow yelled, fed up with all of the arguing.

As Granny came back out from the kitchen, she was met with a surprise. The adults that once were had turned into children. Little Emma was on top of little Zelena, pulling her hair and yelling at the top of her lungs. Little Snow was jumping up in down and yelling at them to stop.

Little David and a now two-handed Killian were duking it out, knocking food and plates onto the floor. Little Regina was calmly sipping her glass of lemonade, shaking her head at the chaos happening around her. Henry grabbed Roland and Neal, shielding them from the cross-fire. "What happened?" Granny asked the young teenager.

"I don't know. They just turned into kids all of a sudden." The boy answered. Ruby stood next to the group, trying and failing to stifle a giggle. "Glad you think this is so funny." Granny muttered. "How are we supposed to fix this?"

Just then, Belle entered the diner. "Well hello everyo- "The young woman blinked in surprise as she saw the bickering children. "What happened?" She asked. "Some sort of spell. They were all arguing like kids and then all of a sudden they were." Granny said.

" _I_ wasn't!" Regina stood up, crossing her arms over her chest with her nose scrunched up in annoyance. "Yes you were!" Snow yelled at her. Regina raised her hand to hit the little girl. "Regina Mills you put that hand down right now young lady." Granny scolded her. "But she's acting like a brat!" Regina snapped.

"So are you." Granny lowered her glasses to the end of her nose, daring the little girl to defy her. Fortunately, Regina knew better and listened. "Oh dear." Belle put a hand to her face, trying to think of a way to fix this. "Well we better stop 'em before they kill each other." Granny marched over and picked little Emma up.

The blonde kicked and struggled against her. The older woman raised her hand and delivered a swift smack to the little girl's backside. Instantly, the fighting stopped. Granny put Emma down, trying not to smile at the shocked expressions on the children's faces.

Belle helped up a crying Zelena, whose lip was split and nose bleeding steadily. Killian's nose was bleeding as well, and David had a black eye. "What do y'all have to say for yourselves?" Granny asked. "Sorry." Everyone except Emma mumbled. "Emma…" Belle said. " _What_?" The little blonde snapped.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Belle asked. "She deserved it." Emma muttered. Regina marched over and stood in front of the girl bravely, despite Emma being bigger than her at the moment. "Say you're sorry to my sister." She ordered. Emma stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

"Alright, that's it. Come on." Granny grabbed Emma by the arm and led her to a bench. Then she hauled David and Killian to separate benches. "Y'all are in time-out. You move an inch from that spot, I will take a wooden spoon to your rear."

"Nuh-uh." Killian said. "Oh she will. And boy does it hurt." Ruby warned them. "I'll go ask the fairies how to fix this." Belle said, going out the door. "Did you want to color with me?" Roland asked the little girls. "Sure!" Snow said brightly, following the little boy over to a table.

Zelena sat next to Neal and played with him. Regina stayed close to her sister, glaring at the other kids. "You keep pouting like that, I'll give you something to pout about." Granny said to the little girl. Regina silently went over and joined Roland and Snow.

After 20 minutes, Granny let the three kids out of time-out. "I can take them back home if you want. I can watch them." Henry volunteered. "You sure you can handle them?" Ruby asked, raising her eyebrows. "How bad can they be?"

When Henry got back to the mansion, he settled the kids in the den and turned on the TV. "I'm going to make us some snacks. I'll be right back." He told them, going into the kitchen. Emma grabbed the TV remote and turned on _Power Rangers_. Killian grabbed it from her and changed it.

"Hey!" The blonde yelled, attempting to grab the remote back. "We're watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_." Killian pushed her away from him. "Give it back!" Snow ordered the boy. "What are you gonna do about it?" Killian taunted her.

Zelena reached down from her position on the couch and snatched the remote away. "I'm oldest, I choose what we watch."

"That's not fair!" David complained. "I didn't say it was." The red-head said, flipping through the channels. Emma stood up to hit her again, but Regina stood in front of her older sister. "Move." The blonde growled. " _You_ move." Regina hissed, shoving her to the ground.

David grabbed a pillow and hit Regina as hard as he could. The little girl fell back against the couch, stunned for a moment. Then a mischievous smile spread across her face. She grabbed her own pillow and hit the little boy back.

Soon, all 6 kids were pillow-fighting, ripping open the soft cloth and spreading white feathers all over the pristine living area. Henry ran into the room to see what the commotion was about when all of the sudden a pillow hit him in the face. Caught off guard, the young boy stumbled back into the glass china cabinet.

The kids scattered as the delicate decoration teetered back and forth before finally falling forward and breaking on the wood floor. For a full minute, everything was dead silent. Henry took a few deep breaths, willing himself not to lose his cool. "Kitchen. Now." He ordered.

The kids obeyed, and he lifted each of them over the glass mess that his mother was surely going to be upset about when she returned to her adult self. After sweeping up all of the glass and picking up the cabinet, he went to the kitchen to see the kids actually behaving.

Zelena was serving each of them the snacks that he had set out. Henry grabbed his own plate and leaned against the counter, watching them. Emma picked at her plate, frowning at the carrot sticks, crackers, and cheese. "What's wrong Mo- Emma?" Henry asked.

"All this stuff is gross." The blonde pouted. David reached his hand over and stole her handful of crackers, stuffing them in his mouth. "I'm making Mac & Cheese for lunch later." Henry said. "Well that's not what's on my plate now, is it?" Emma snapped. Henry rolled his eyes at his pint-sized mother. And she thought he was bad.

After the kids got their fill of food, the teen set out some paints for the kids to color with. "Say cheese!" The boy took a picture of the group of kids for them to look back on. Killian dropped the cup of dirty paint water, causing all of them to burst out laughing.

Once the kids were done, Henry lined them up together to take a picture of them with their paintings. Snow had painted a blue bird, David a dragon, Killian a pirate ship, Emma a picture of Mac & Cheese (apparently she was still upset about the snack), Regina a red apple, and Zelena a green apple.

"Hey! Can we go climb those trees in your backyard?" David asked, pointing out the window. Henry bit his lip, hesitating. Those apple trees were one of his mother's most prized possessions. But before he could answer, the group was running outside. Emma and David were the first ones to start climbing, being the most competitive of the group.

Snow sat down in the grass, enjoying the sunshine. Killian and Zelena raced up to the top of another tree. Regina stood next to an unoccupied one, frowning up at the shiny apples hanging from the branches. "Something wrong?" Henry asked, noticing his mother was sulking.

He realized that the child version of his mother acted almost identical to her as an adult, and he felt bad. She must not have had a nice childhood. "These trees are too pretty to climb." The little girl answered, running her finger across the rough bark. "The apples are really yummy though. Want to pick some?" Henry offered.

The girl nodded, and he lifted her up on his shoulders, a basket in his hands. Soon, Regina was smiling and enjoying herself, dropping apples down and giggling when she would accidentally hit Henry on the head. "Henry." The boy turned to see Belle entering the backyard. "Seems like you have things under control."

"We had a little problem, but I took care of it." Henry answered, setting Regina down. The little girl grabbed on tightly to his hand, glaring at Belle. "Unfortunately, we don't know who or what caused this spell. We're working on it, but I was just warning you that it might be a while before they're back to their adult selves."

"That's okay, I can handle it." Henry said. "Great. Well, I brought along someone that I think will be able to help you." Belle said, waving someone over. Henry's face lit up as Violet came into the backyard. "Hi, Henry." The girl said brightly, hugging him. "Hey." Henry said. "Who are you?" Regina demanded. "I'm Violet." The teen reached down to shake the little girl's hand, but Regina held onto the boy even tighter.

"She's Henry's girlfriend!" David giggled, hanging upside down from a branch. That is exactly how his grandpa would have reacted, even as an adult. "Ooh." Emma, Snow, and Zelena teased. Killian crossed his eyes and made kissy faces. "We don't want you here." Regina said coldly.

"Regina, that's not very nice." Belle lightly scolded the girl. "Does it look like I care?" The brunette snapped. Henry couldn't contain his laughter. He had heard his mother say it so many times before, but now that she was a child it just didn't sound threatening anymore.

"We'll come back after lunch. I'll bring you some activities for the kids." Belle said. Henry nodded, knowing that Violet leaving right now would be the best solution. Regina's grip on his hand was like a vice, and he knew she was close to exploding.

After lunch, Henry decided to treat the kids for being well-behaved for the last hour. He handed out the fudge brownies with confetti sprinkles that Emma snuck into his lunch box for school that Regina didn't know about. The kids devoured them, succeeding in getting more of them on their face and hands than in their mouths.

Henry quickly began to regret his decision as the sugar high affected their little bodies. They ran around the house screaming and refusing to listen. "How about we go watch a movie?" Henry suggested over the shrill shrieks. The answer to that was for Killian to kick him right in between the legs.

The teen fell to the floor, groaning in pain. "Let's play cops and prisoners!" Emma yelled. That was one thing they all agreed on, and soon Henry was tied up to a chair. Impressively enough, they had bound his arms and legs so tight he couldn't move an inch. "You're under arrest, punk!" Emma hit him hard in the face.

"Ow!" Henry complained. "No talking!" David snapped. "How should we punish the prisoner?" Zelena asked. "Poison!" "Fireball to the face!" "Locked in the dungeon!"

The red-head held up her hand to quiet the group. "His punishment… will be… death by magic lightning!" She declared. The kids ran out of the room and returned again with cans of silly string in their hands. They must have found him and Emma's secret stash. Soon the boy was covered head to toe in colorful goop.

Belle and Violet came back just in the nick of time to save him. "Henry, what on Earth- "Belle couldn't help giggling as she saw the poor teen. The kids had run off somewhere in the house. Violet helped free him, gently rubbing the red marks on his wrists from the rope.

Belle got the kids settled in the den after dinner and helped Henry clean up the mess they made. "You got it from here?" She asked. "I think so." He answered. The kids warmed up to Violet, and they had fun making a pillow fort on the couches. Henry made popcorn for the group, and after their third Disney movie they were all asleep.

Henry woke up the next morning to see the adults were back. One by one they began to wake up. "Henry?" Regina sat up next to him, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"You tell me, Mom." Henry showed them the pictures on his phone, including the ones the kids had taken once they had Henry held captive. "I don't remember any of this." Emma said, looking closely at the pictures. "Do I have quite a story to tell you." Henry chuckled.


End file.
